


The Smile of Winter

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Slut Sam, Community: spnkink_meme, Fingerfucking, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Parent/Child Incest, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top John Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; John/Sam, Dean/Sam - butt-flap!sex, sextoy!Sam, Little Sammy (younger than ten) wonders why his footie pajamas have a flap in the back. After his daddy and brother explain to him why, he wears them every chance he gets, even in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile of Winter

Daddy and Dean always said his cute little ass was sweet and tasted like a cherry. Sammy never thought having his cherry popped would feel as amazing as it had. He was young, fragile, but daddy and Dean were careful and gentle with him the first time. Not rushing, fingers soft and slow to work him open without too much pain. There was a little discomfort, the pressure sometimes making him wince, but they stopped to give him time to relax and adjust and gave him kisses and were kind to him, and they knew how to give him lots of pleasure with little discomfort. 

Daddy and Dean feels possessive of Sammy and the alpha in them wants to fuck him hard and rough, and mark him with love bites and scratches and leave his little hole gaping open and sore, and wet with their creamy cum, but they don’t hurt him. Sammy is their sweet little boy and they want him to enjoy the pleasure. They are affectionately kind hearted and claim Sam with adoring kisses and compassionate touches, being so gentle with their baby boy. 

A pleasurable fingering never fails to bring his little brother apart with a whimper and a moan; Dean holds Sam in his arms, letting him rest against his chest as Daddy's two slick fingers thrust deep inside Sam’s little pink hole. Daddy is tender with his pleasure touch, pushing slowly and smoothly into Sam’s ass and gently stretching the silky warm rim. 

Daddy loves the feeling of Sam’s hole clinging to his fingers, the flesh nice and snug, gripping and squeezing him while Sam’s body becomes unwoven with pleasure. With more than a little probing the little hole opens, and Sammy squirms and whines as he clings to Dean, and Dean coos at him and kisses his forehead, praising him for being a good boy which makes Sammy preen under the loving words. 

Daddy works him close to the edge and Sam moans, so sweet and hot, head thrown back and beautiful neck exposed. Dean kisses his throat devotedly as John curls his fingers and trusts them steadily, and he listens as Sam’s breath grows rougher as the pleasure rises higher. Daddy’s finger slide deeper and curl perfectly, stroking over his sweet spot and Sam’s body surges with heat and pleasurably sparks. 

“That good, baby boy?” Dean asks, knowing Daddy is curling his fingers softly and slowly, petting Sam’s sweet spot. His little brother whines and his baby cock twitches, and Dean holds onto him as Sammy’s little twitching hole flutters around John's fingers. 

Daddy is loving and tender with his touch, no roughness, but he’s ruthless in assaulting Sam’s prostate and he rubs over it relentlessly until Sammy’s little hips are bucking frantically and he is babbling, “I’m gonna come, Daddy. I’m going to come.”

Seconds later Sam comes untouched, seeing stars as his little cock spills out a trickle of creamy white. Sweat trickled down his spine and he shakes and whines, falling apart in his big brother's arms, and he’s grateful when Dean holds him to his chest, cradling his trembling body. Daddy halts his rhythm, knowing Sammy is sensitive after an orgasm; he keeps his fingers inside Sam yet no longer moving, simply letting Sammy feel him. 

As Dean kisses his neck, Sammy starts making happy little noises while he bask in the warm afterglow, his lean limbs heavy, body sated and he wiggles closer and curls up on Dean’s lap with a big smile on his face. Daddy chuckles fondly and pets Sammy with one hand while his other remained between his skinny legs, his fingers still buried deep inside Sam perfect soft little hole. 

If Sam loved that, Dean and Daddy cannot wait to show him how good it will feel when they make sweet love. 

They both fucked Sammy that night, taking turns using his tight, pretty pink hole, praising him for being a perfect good boy and saying his cherry was tight and snug around their cocks. So many kisses were given and affectionate words of devotion were spoken, and their attention made Sam beam with pride; he loved that he had a sweet little hole that his daddy and brother enjoyed using. 

That was months ago and with each passing day little Sammy became more and more of an eager cock slut. Being touched, stuffed full, the center of his family’s affection was more then a little addictive to the young boy. He wanted it all the time, every single day, and he would throw the biggest tantrum if he didn’t get one, or both, of their cocks. John and Dean were more than willing to give the baby Winchester what he wanted, but it was become a hassle with undressing Sammy. 

The seasons had changed and it was starting to get cold, so Sam was always bundled up in layers of clothes. When he was in the mood for a hard, thick dick, he grew frustrated with having to take the time to pull off his cloths. He got so damn upset that he couldn’t simply bend over, pull his boxers to the side, and take a cock up his ass. 

John quickly came up with a solution; he bought Sammy the cutest pair of Spiderman footie pajamas. Sammy loved them the moment he tried them on; they were cozy warm and extremely soft, like kitten fur, and Dean had washed them with sweet smelling soap so they smelled like lavender. Sam, though he liked the PJ’s, was a little confused the first time he wore them because they weren’t like the other footie pajamas he had. These had a butt flat, and with a quick snap of the buttons, the flap was undone and his cute little bottom was exposed to his daddy’s and Dean’s eyes.

Daddy explained that the flap would make it much easier for him and Dean to get to his little sweet cherry, saying that Sam didn’t even have to fully undress—he just had to pull the flap down, lube up his hole, and take a cock like a good little slut.

Sammy was eager to try the pajamas out; after a few moments of his daddy and big brother working his hole open, Dean licking the pucker with hot wet flicks of his tongue and Daddy thrusting in a few slicked fingers, between the two of them, they had him all ready to go. John maneuvered Sammy in place on Dean’s lap, having him face his brother with his little skinny legs spread on either side of Dean’s hips. 

As the boys kissed, John pulled the butt flap down out of the way and took hold of Dean’s cock; he chuckled when his oldest boy moaned and bucked into the touch. John lined up Dean’s cock with Sam’s slutty wet hole and then he eased Sam’s hips down and both his boys moaned like whores as Dean’s cock slid into place. 

Dean had the first go with Sammy, and the baby Winchester was riding him like a pro, the biggest smile on his face as he bounced up and down on his big brothers cock. Nipping at Sammy's nape in that spot that always made him moan so pretty sweet, Dean cannot suppress the shivers that danced up his spine as his cock slips in and out of his brother's pink, wet hole. 

Sammy loved his footie pajamas so much! They kept him warm while he got to take a long thick cock up his ass, and when it was daddy’s turn, after Dean had come inside him, the youngest Winchester thanked his papa for the PJ’s by riding John’s cock until his daddy filled him up with his hot, sticky cum. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25860.html?thread=6127108)


End file.
